


Four Coffee Morning [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay and Aisha disappear into the room on the end, and then there's a short squabble over who'll take the room next to them and who gets the room three doors over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Coffee Morning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Coffee Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328468) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



[Download here.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Four-Coffee-Morning.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
